


people forget that light and dark can make shades of grey

by Ellinor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eris is desi even tho it doesn't effect the story at all, F/F, Female Character of Color, Half Veela Diana, I'm gay, Ravenclaw Eris, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Diana, Teasing, Tutoring, Werewolf Eris, and I like rarepairs help me, please read the notes at the beginning !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellinor/pseuds/Ellinor
Summary: Eris Devilae is a NEWT level Ravenclaw, and typically tutors other students when she's not doing a million other things.Diana Ezaer is the Head Girl of Slytherin, and arguably the Queen of Hogwarts, only lacking the crown.When Eris is stuck tutoring Diana for the afternoon, unexpected rumors come to be true. What could happen when Diana reveals that she could ruin Eris' life with one word to the right person? What about when Eris learns something of the same caliber about Diana?What happens when their instincts try to rule them?(Please read the notes at the beginning!!)





	people forget that light and dark can make shades of grey

**Author's Note:**

> ERIS:
> 
> Eris Devilae is from a wealthy pureblood family who have been known to align with the dark side, and to have originated from India. She and her younger brother Malix were attacked by a werewolf who didn't appreciate their mother's anti-werewolf views when she was seven and her brother six, but got their Hogwarts letters nonetheless. Their mother began grudgingly attempting to change the laws to be more pro-werewolf, because she has no other heirs and Eris will someday need to be able to take the mantle of the Lady of their house.
> 
> -A seventh year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, Eris is known to be a harsh tutor, though her help is sought often.  
> -She carries a wand of Blackthorn with a Rougarou hair core. Blackthorn is known as a wood suited for a warrior who has seen many hardships, and who is more inclined towards dark magic. As a dark creature, It is quite fitting. Rougarou hair cores indicate an affinity for dark magic as well, and the Rougarou is a half human, half dog creature known to inhabit the swamps of the southern United States. A little on the nose, much?  
> -She has no time for friendships, filling her schedule with as many classes as she can, as well as extracurricular activities. She wishes to prove herself to her mother so Malix wont have to, the lazy Gryffindor. No one knows of her werewolf status, and if it were known she and her brother would likely not be able to finish their education, and they and their house's social standing would plummet into the dirt. Eris and Malix could be executed for not registering, as well.
> 
> DIANA: 
> 
> Diana Ezaer is from a wealthy pureblood family who have been known to align the dark side, yet have a rivalry with the infinitely wealthier Incubius family, though both families are rumored to contain Veela blood. Diana is an only child, and is expected to be better than all five of the Incubius sons combined.
> 
> -A seventh year Slytherin at Hogwarts, and the Head Girl of Slytherin alongside Slytherin's Head Boy, James Incubius. She is respected by the entire school, and harsh on those who have incurred her wrath, or who have just gotten in her way.  
> -She carries a wand of Vine and Veela hair, excelling in the arts of Transfiguration, as well as fueling her sometimes temperamental behavior and ambition to have her family succeed. The hair was from her (again, rumored to be) veela father.  
> -She is known for never engaging in any romantic pursuits, mostly due to how her allure can influence others around her, and how many would say she is unlawfully manipulating other students, though it is still technically a rumor that she has veela blood.

Eris was nearing the end of her patience. She was supposed to be helping some Slytherin in her year with their Charms essay, but they hadn't shown up yet. She occupied her time by waiting at a table near the entrance to Hogwarts' library, writing a research paper for her Transfiguration class on the more complex aspects of a metamorphmagus. 

She was pants at Transifguration, and her difficulties grew over the years. Now, as a NEWT level student, she agonized over every assignment. The challenge was welcomed, considering the ease at which she accomplished all her other classes and activities, though. 

"I take it you're the one who's supposed to be helping me with Charms, Devilae?" A feminine voice like a mixture of honey and silk and literally anything smooth practically drawled.

Eris looked up, and saw none other than the Slytherin Head Girl, Diana Ezaer. It was unexpected, given her position in the school. If word got out that Ezaer needed a tutor, her social status would go down far too many notches.

Interesting.

Eris raised an eyebrow and smirked lightly at the Slytherin. "I take it I am, Ezaer. Should we move in order to work in peace?"

Some third year Hufflepuffs were messing around at a nearby table, and though Eris could easily ignore the noise due to her practice tuning out her brother, she doubted Ezaer would appreciate it in the slightest. 

She’d like to avoid the Slytherin scaring those poor Hufflepuffs half to death. 

"Please, call me Diana." The other girl said with a smile, turning as if to lead the way through the labyrinthine library.

Eris was amused by the commanding tone Diana had set, as if she were the one in authority. She moved leisurely, gathering her belongings and drying her ink with a spell. She even stretched for good measure, getting the message across quite easily that Diana is not the one in charge. 

Still, she followed the Slytherin's lead, not wanting to lose her in the library. There are rumors of people going missing in the library and not being found for months for good reason, especially due to how incredibly ancient Hogwarts was and how odd the magic could be.

When Diana settled at a table of her choosing in the Charms section, it was one of the more secluded corners of the library, bookshelves walling them in on three sides and only a small opening through the shelves on the fourth. Eris could only guess that this kind of difficulty in the library's layout helped keep younger students away from more advanced texts.

"Shall we?" Diana said flirtatiously, leaning over the table in a way that gave Eris a fairly obvious view of her (admittedly impressive) cleavage.

Eris would laugh, maybe even snort, in derision, but really didn't feel like pissing off the heiress of an Ancient and Noble House. She just looked away and pulled out her Charms textbook, as well as a supplementary text she brings for her tutoring sessions.

-

Eris’ watch had assured her it had only been thirty minutes, but it felt like the tutoring session had lasted hours.

She practically wrote the introduction for Diana out of frustration, but refused to go any further. Still, Diana managed to distract her from the subject of Charms by asking questions or making coquettish remarks that she most likely didn't mean. 

It was infuriating, and showed quite clearly why Diana needed help in Charms.

"So, have you ever thought of joining your Quidditch team? You seem just the right build for a chaser, maybe even a keeper." Diana said, dropping her quill (was it an eagle feather tipped with silver? Really?) into her black inkwell lightly.

"I don’t have the time for school sports.” Eris said flatly. Her kind doesn’t do well in the air, anyway.

“Really?" Diana raised an eyebrow, and pushed back some of her honey colored hair. "Is it because you’re a werewolf?" 

Eris' attention was fully on Diana now as she glared. "And who told you such a thing, Diana?" It was light, but the hidden weight behind her words was known by both girls, especially with Eris’ use of Diana’s first name.

Diana tapped her nose in a way that really shouldn't be as attractive as it was. "No one told me a thing, dearest. The full moon is nearing, and you most definitely hold a stronger scent during those times."

"Then I presume the rumors about your blood are correct?" Eris felt a stab of fear. With the information Diana holds, she could conceivably blackmail Eris, or even ruin her family's standing in society. It is an unacknowledged fact that the likelihood of both the Ezaer and Incubius families having veela blood is high, though.

Diana only smiled faintly, "And if they are true?" The edge to her words sent a shiver down Eris’ spine, and she thought of how the silver on Diana’s quill would burn her skin.

"Well, I imagine you wouldn't want my assistance, given the differences we would share." Eris said coldly. 

Veelas were known to be creatures of light, as well as air and fire, while werewolves were creatures of darkness and the earth. Though mermaids and selkies were known to be at war with the veelas, much like vampires were with werewolves, the battle of dark against light has always been in existence.

"What if I didn't give a damn about those differences?" Diana asked casually, looking at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

Eris laughed under her breath, shaking her head and gathering her books. She had packed her bag and stood when Diana decided to intervene.

"Wait!" Diana's surprisingly strong fingers were latched around her wrist, and the look on her face was odd. Her pale skin was flagged with pink along her cheeks and ears.

Eris' eyes flashed violet, then she yanked her arm in order to get Diana to release her only caused the girl to be pulled up with her, stumbling in a stunning action of ungracefulness. Diana's other hand clutched at Eris' blue and bronze tie, and the Slytherin made an oddly adorable squeaking sound as her usually amber eyes flashed deep red, and their gazes locked onto each other.

Their different auras clashed, slowly melding into one another as purple met red. Diana's veela power of ensnaring one's mind as well as their desires combined with Eris' werewolf power of strength and primal instincts. The burning of an alluring flame, and the moon's cruel curse. The moment seemed to last for a second and an eternity, and then Diana let out her next breath, one that was short and high pitched. Eris was driven by the proximity of the full moon, the way Diana's scent pulled her in.

Eris growled lightly into Diana's ear, then drifted down to scrape her teeth against the pale, satin-like skin of her neck, causing Diana to let out a muffled whine.

That seemed to shatter the moment into a million pieces, and Eris backed away suddenly. 

"Eris, I-"

The Ravenclaw was already gone, walking as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. Her instincts were pleading with her to turn around, to catch at least one more glance at the other girl.

Eris left the library and found an alcove to hide in, only then noticing that her hands were shaking and her heart was beating too fast. 

What the hell was that?

The veela scent was becoming stronger again, and she felt her heart calm a little at the scent, causing her to mentally scolded herself. Eris pushed herself further into the shadows as a blur of green and black whipped by her, and everything in her wished to give chase.

But she didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote this while listening to Hayley Kiyoko? (Feelings is basically the Mood of this story.)
> 
> I came across the idea of pairing Eris with the other girls in Seduce Me when I was contemplating what pairings to have in my other story, More Bruises to Spare, and now I need to pair her with every girl.
> 
> Also my Human!Eris and Human!Malix are desi because I can. 
> 
> Did I mention how fucking gay I am? 
> 
> (I SPENT WAY TOO LONG ON WANDLORE BUT I LOVE IT OKAY.)


End file.
